2013.06.03 - Better from within than from without
Superman staggers backwards as he's hit full frontal with a green blast that emanates out of the chest cavity of his adversary. Though it looks as if he's battling a robot of some sort, Superman is actually fighting John Corben, a cyborg better known as Metallo. Inside the chest of the cyborg is the green rock known as Kryptonite. Superman falls on his back, looking up. His vision is on the skyscrapers that shoot up on either side of his vision, but everything is tinted green. His veins turn green in color and show through his skin. It's clear that if he's not helped soon, Superman will surely die. Out of the clear blue skies above the man of steel, a streak of silver trailing blue/white fire comes blazing in. A celestial comet? No, A man.. a man of.. silver? Double fist punching Metallo in the chest with all of his considerable velocity behind him. The impact is terrific, a small sonic boom sounding. The silver man stops, standing over the Kryptonian, defending him. Metallo skitters away down the street after the impact from Captain Atom takes him clear off his feet. For a moment, he looks as if he's down for the count, but then he gradually starts making his way onto his knees. "Thanks for the help," says an exasperated Superman, who also rolls onto his hands and knees. The veins are gradually losing their thick green look against his white skin, but it will take him some time to recuperate. Captain Atom steps aside, letting the man up, but his gaze is on his opponent. "Dont thank me yet." He tells Superman, and lifts off, both fists blazing with a curious blue-white fire, spheres of oscilating firey energy around his fists. Then he's gone, closing on Metallo at Superan-esque speeds. He's there in a flash, both fists crashing down on the cyborg, driving him down again. Metallo is actually simmering with smoke as he crashes down into the pavement, making a large divot. It looks for a moment like he might be dead, until his eyes flash on in their green hue and he throws a punch towards Captain Atom's face. Captain Atom takes the punch, reeling back for a moment, but he comes back swinging. He throws a punch of his own, but it's a feint, intended to make Metallo dodge to the side. Where his free hand is waiting for him. That blazing fist comes up as if for a punch, but instead he lets a tremendous blast loose, hopefully takeing Metallo in the chest and making the cyborg.. at least temporarily... airborne. The trick works like a charm. Metallo is a shock-value villain, using his kryptonite as a way of hurting Superman. He's not a tactician. Not a strategist. So, he ducks the way he's supposed to, and a moment later, he's airborne just as Captain Atom had planned. Captain Atom IS a strategist.. he's also lifelong military which means efficiency in everything. With the cyborg gone airborne, Atom follows suit, soaring skyward, in a flash, rising above Metallo's flailing body and following up with a double fisted blast of equal power to the first, driving the cyborg into the ground. Only then does Cap land on him, crunching him harder into the shattered pavement. Reaching down he pulls the green pulsing stone from his chest, and watches the man go limp. Metallo is definitely worse for the wear, and the sound of sirens approaching is his only hope at survival. Luckily for him, it seems like a team from STAR Labs is also accompanying the police. By now, Superman has staggered to his feet, and though he is breathing heavily, he looks much better than when Captain Atom first saw him. Captain Atom steps off Corbens body, letting the team collect him when they arrive. Not normally so ... cold... in his fighting, he saw what the cyborg did to the man of steel. Though the effects seem to have worn off. With Superman getting to his feet, Atom takes the time to examine the stone in his hand, his eyes turning green like Metallo's , small tendrils of energy running up Atom's arms as he pulls power from the rock. "Interesting." He says, raising a hand and mimicing that power, his fist pulsating green kryptonite energy just like Metallo did first. But the glow fades and his eyes return to their silvery hue, just before he passes the rock off to a Star Labs technician. Returning to Superman's side he helps the man to his feet. "Are you ok?" "Yeah," Superman says with a wince. "I'll be okay. Thanks for your help. I always have a heck of a time with that guy. I'm Superman. I'm not sure we've met." Superman extends a hand to the other hero. Captain Atom takes it and gives it a firsm shake. Kal would be able to tell he's stronger than merely human, as if turning Metallo into a punching bag wasn't clue enough. "Captain Atom. A pleasure Superman." He says and turns back to the scene where the Star Labs team is collecting Metallo's body. "I take it you've clashed with the cyborg before?" Superman nods, "Once before. Similar circumstance, and needed a friend to bail me out. It was one of my Justice League teammates a few months ago. Looks like Metallo must have gotten out. Captain Atom? I like the name. Have you been around Metropolis long?" Captain Atom shakes his head. "No, just in from Arizona. But I think I'll be sticking around if there are more like him here." He says nodding toward Metallo. But one of the phrases Superman uses catches his attention. "What exactly is the Justice League? Club of your freinds?" Superman shakes his head, "Not my friends, not really. I mean, they've become my friends, but the group is an association of heroes who want to share information, share resources, and look out for each other. We're not government sanctioned or sponsored, but we work with the Bureau of Superhero Affairs on issues both internal and external. Do you think that might sound like something you'd be interested in?" Captain Atom frowns for a moment. He's all for rules and regulations. He was one of the first ever registered under the Bureau. Quietly of course.. while he was still active military. But... a extra 'team' of superhumans working on thier own? Even if they do work with the Bureau. Thinking on this for only a moment he nods. "It is." He tells the man. Better able to judge the actual effects and efforts of the group from within rather than from without. Superman nods, "Well, I'll tell you what. Our recruitment procedures are pretty quick. I can put in a word for you about membership and get back to you in the next few days if it's an opportunity you'd like to pursue." Category:Log